A Change for the better or worse?
by Mikuko
Summary: Shampoo has been defeated by someone else?? Does that mean she has to give up on Ranma?


  
  
  
  
  
Shampoo rides her bike along a wall, heading toward the Cat Cafe. She had just delivered an order of ramen to someone, and was hoping to see Ranma on her way back. On the other side of the wall, was no other than Ryoga who had lost his way again. We find him walking in the same direction as Shampoo with his head down. He scratches his head while staring at his map and sighs.  
Ryoga: It should be right here!  
He looks up hopefully, but then sees a dead end.  
Ryoga: Argh! I thought I had it this time!  
He growls angerly, then punches through the wall just as Shampoo passes by on the opposite side. The wall crumbles at the force of his punch as he sighs and then walks back in the direction he came from.   
The pile of debrei lies motionless on the street. Suddenly it begins to move slowly at first until Shampoos head bearly pokes out of the rubble. Looking pretty beat up she manages to open her eyes just enough to see Ryoga walking away before she blacks out.  
Shampoo opens her eyes to see Mousse standing over her.  
Mousse: Are you okay my darling???  
Shampoo: Eeeeeee!!!  
Mousse falls backwards. Shampoo stops screaming, then looks around the room. She mumbles something to herself and then walks out of the Cat Cafe. Mousse gets up and trys to run after her.  
Mousse: Shampoo! Wait for me!  
Colone dumps a bucket of cold water on Mousse, which turns him into a duck. Mousse mumbles something under his breath.  
Colone: Leave her alone and get back to work. I'm sure she has a good reason for wherever she is going.  
Meanwhile... Ryoga is still wandering around. He takes a turn and walks right into the Tendo Dojo. Akane stomps angerly toward Ryoga while yelling at Ranma who is in back of her.  
Akane: Why do you always do this to me?! I mean, how could you be so heartless?!  
Both Akane and Ryoga bump into each other and then fall down. Ryoga looks up and sees Akane, then gets up as quickly as he can and trys to help her up.  
Ryoga: um... Are you okay?  
Akane: I'm fine... Ryoga? What are you doing here?  
Ryoga: I... um... well..  
Ranma wanders over to Akane and Ryoga. He looks at them, then raises an eyebrow.  
Ryoga: Ranma! There you are!  
Ranma: Yo, hows it goin Ryoga? Still getting yourself lost?  
Ryoga: Argh... forget about that! I came here for the challenge! You haven't forgotten, have you?  
Ranma: Hmmmm... Ohhhh, you mean that one! Gosh, I thought you'd have canceled it or something. I mean, its been over three weeks since you challenged me.  
Ryoga: Heh, I never back down from a challenge.  
Ranma: Okay, heres a challenge for ya.  
Ryoga: Whats that?  
Ranma: I dare you to try Akane's cooking.  
Ryoga looks at Ranma confidently and chuckles.  
Ryoga: You call that a callenge? I would be more than glad to try her cooking.  
Ranma: Are you sure about that? Her cooking isn't the best in the world you know. In fact, its not one bit tast...  
Akane hits Ranma over the head with a chair.  
Akane: Don't mind him... but, hes right. I don't think you would want to try my cooking.  
Ryoga: Why not? Something made from you must be good.  
Ranma: You'd think that at first but...  
Akane hits Ranma on the head again, this time with a table. Ryoga blinks a few times and looks a little confused.  
Akane: I'm sorry about him, I wish he'd learn to act more politely.  
Ranma gets up and tosses the table behind him.  
Akane: Come with me, I'll show you to the kitchen.  
Akane takes Ryoga by his arm, and starts to walk toward the kitchen.  
Ryoga: Okay.  
Ranma: Now wait just a minute! Aren't you forgetting about that challenge, Ryoga?!  
Ryoga: Ah, yes. But you see, you gave me a new challenge, so I must go along with it.  
Akane: Thats right Ranma! Now lets go Ryoga.  
They both walk to the kitchen with Ranma following close behind.  
Ranma: Don't blame me if you die before we even get to fight.  
Ryoga stops and turns around to face Ranma. Ranma has a sweatdrop on the side of his head.  
Ranma: Eh?  
Ryoga: How dare you insult Akane's cooking! You shall be punished! Lets fight!  
Ranma: Thats better.  
Akane: Ranma!  
Ranma: Its for the best, if you know what I mean.  
Akane growls at Ranma.  
Akane: Ranma... you... you JERK!  
She kicks Ranma and sends him flying through the roof. Ranma lands in the pond in their backyard.  
Ryoga: Excuse me Akane.  
Akane watches Ryoga walk out to the backyard and sighs.  
Ryoga: I wouldn't pick this spot for our battle.  
Ranma is now in his girl form now, sitting in the pond with an annoyed look on her face.  
Ranma: You got that right...  
Ryoga: I'll pick the area.  
Ranma: If you ever find one.  
Ryoga hops over one of the walls, and continues walking with Ranma following. They walk until they find an open lot and then get ready to battle. They both get into a fighting stance and stare each other down. Ukyo jumps down from a tree and right into the middle of Ranma and Ryoga.  
Ukyo: Ranma honey! There you are! I've been looking all over for you.  
Shes holding an okonomiyaki in her hands. She walks over to him and holds it out toward Ranma.  
Ranma: Ukyo??!  
Ukyo: I'm glad I found you, it might have gotten cold.  
Ryoga: Ranma! This is no time to be flirting with girls! I came here to battle, not to watch you put on... some stupid act!  
Ranma: I'm not!  
Shampoo: Hiya!  
Shampoo kicks Ranma away from Ryoga and then glares at him.  
Ranma: Shampoo?! Whats going on here?!  
Shampoo: Ranma stay away from Shampoo's fiance!  
Everyone looks at Shampoo surprised.  
Ukyo: Wait a second, if Ryoga is yours now, then Ranma belongs to me! This is perfect! Now all I have to do is figure a way to get Akane out of the picture...  
Ryoga: Whats this all about?! I'm not engaged to anyone!  
Ranma: Yeah! That loser isn't engaged to anyone!  
Shampoo: Shampoo make it simple for you.  
She smiles and moves her hair out of her face, then walks over to Ranma.  
Ranma: Eh? What do you want?  
Shampoo: Ranma... you know way of amazons, yes?  
Ranma: You mean that whole thing about if you are defeated by a guy, you have to marry him?  
She nods to him and looks back at Ryoga.  
Ranma: Ryoga defeated you???  
Ryoga: Thats imppossible! I haven't even been near her!  
Shampoo: It was just today that you beat Shampoo...  
Ryoga: Huh?  
Ukyo: Would someone mind explaining this all to me?  
Shampoo: Gladly.  
They all listen in to what Shampoo is gonna say. Shampoo tells them about the incident from earlier and what has to be now.  
Ryoga: I... I defeated her without even knowing it??  
Ranma: Nice one...  
Ukyo: So you're not gonna go after Ranma anymore?  
Shampoo shakes her head.  
Ukyo: Yes! One less obstacle.  
Shampoo runs to Ryoga and hugs him tightly.  
Ranma: I wouldn't call that beating him.  
Ukyo: Then what would you call it, Ranma?  
Ranma: More like a mistake or an accident.  
Ryoga: You're just jealous.  
Ranma: Am not!  
Ryoga: I shall beat her again then if you wish.  
Ranma: Go ahead, it would be free entertainment.  
Ryoga looks to Shampoo.  
Ryoga: What do you say, Shampoo? Shall we fight again to make sure of this?  
Shampoo: Fine with Shampoo.  
Ukyo and Ranma sit to the side and watch as the battle is about to begin. Shampoo and Ryoga get into fighting stances. Ryoga runs toward Shampoo at an incredible speed, about to punch her. Shampoo jumps up and kicks Ryoga in the back just before she lands and sends him flying into the ground. He gets back up and takes out his umbrella. Shampoo trys punching at Ryoga's face, but he blocks her punch with his umbrella, then pushes her back with it. She then swings her feet at Ryoga's legs and trips him. Ryoga falls to the ground and sees Shampoo above him, about to punch him. He forms a ball of energy in his hands, then throws it at Shampoo right before she gets to him.  
Shampoo: Kyaaa!  
Ryoga gets up and jumps at Shampoo with his umbrella in his hands, about to hit Shampoo when Mousse jumps in the way. Ryoga falls to the ground while Mousse catches Shampoo in his arms.  
Mousse: No one touches my Shampoo!  
Ryoga: Shes mine now! So put her down!  
Mousse: I think not.  
Shampoo: Mousse!  
Shampoo hits Mousse on the head and jumps out of his arms. Ukyo and Ranma run up to everyone else.  
Ukyo: Looks like shes right, Ryoga DID beat Shampoo.  
Mousse: What?! Ryoga beat my Shampoo?!  
Ranma: 'fraid so.  
Shampoo: What you doing here, Mousse?!  
Mousse: I finished my chores as fast I could so I could come find you.  
Shampoo: Shampoo no need finding!  
Ukyo puts her arms around Ranma and smiles happily.  
Ukyo: Lets go Ranma! But first, we need to change you back into a guy.  
Ranma sighs.  
Ranma: I don't know about you, but the sun is going down and I gotta go eat. See you all later!  
Ranma runs off, back to the Tendo Dojo.  
Ukyo: Ranma honey! Wait for me!  
Ukyo runs after Ranma, trying to keep up with her. The three remaining people were Mousse, Ryoga, and Shampoo. Shampoo clings to Ryoga.  
Mousse: But Shampoo!  
Shampoo: Mousse go back to Cat Cafe!  
Mousse: If you do not come, I shall make you come myself!  
Mousse picks Shampoo up and puts her on his shoulder. Shampoo hits his back repeatedly.  
Ryoga: Hey! Where are you going with my fiance?!  
Ryoga thinks to himself for a minute and finally realizes that he still loves Akane.  
Shampoo: Ryoga! Help Shampoo!  
Ryoga crosses his arms and smirks.  
Ryoga: I can't help you, for I am still in love with Akane you see...  
Mousse: Did I miss something?  
Ryoga starts to walk off again, but Shampoo jumps in his path.  
Shampoo: You have beaten Shampoo twice, now you must stay!  
Ryoga: I only love Akane, I have no time to waste on amazons.  
He walks right past Shampoo until hes out of sight.  
Mousse: C'mon Shampoo, I must take you back to the Cat Cafe!  
Mousse grabs Shampoo by her shoulder. She growls and then elbows Mousse in the stomach. Shampoo then runs after Ryoga, screaming his name.  
Shampoo: Ryoga!!! Wait for Shampoo!!!  
We find the Tendo family eating dinner as Ranma just walks in. Akane turns around to see him.  
Akane: Where have you been?! Its really late you know!  
Ranma sits down at the table and explains about the whole ordeal with Ryoga and Shampoo.  
Kasumi: Oh my.  
Akane: So Shampoo isn't after you anymore?  
Ranma: Guess so...  
Akane: Thats good news.  
Akane pets P-chan on the head and feeds him some of her food.  
Genma: Well my boy, looks like you won't have to worry about her chasing you from now on. Now you and Akane can get married in peace.  
Genma smiles proudly. Suddenly the door get knocked down, and Shampoo steps into the house with her bonbori in her hand. Everyone looks at her surprised as she glares around the room. Shampoo spots P-chan in Akane's arms.  
Akane: What are you doing here, Shampoo?!  
Ranma: Yeah, you can't just barge in like this!  
Genma: Especially when we're eating dinner!  
They look at Genma with annoyed faces.  
Kasumi: Would you like some tea?  
Shampoo walks over to Akane and snatches P-chan from her.  
Akane: Give P-chan back!  
Shampoo: Ryoga belong to Shampoo!  
She runs out the door with P-chan in her arms.  
Akane: Ranma! Go stop her and get P-chan back!  
Ranma: Why should I help that pig?!  
Akane growls and punches Ranma through the ceiling.  
Akane: Just get him back!!  
Kasumi: That wasn't very nice Akane..  
Akane: I know I know.  
Ranma goes flying through the air and spots Shampoo running away toward the Cat Cafe. As soon as he lands, he stops to take a look around. Shampoo runs right past him with P-chan in her arms.  
Shampoo: Shampoo no leave you with violent girl.  
P-chan just squeals, since he can't really do anything else. Shampoo suddenly trips, sending P-chan about seven feet in front of her. She looks in back of her to see Ranma standing on her legs.  
Shampoo: Why you do that for?!  
Shampoo flings her legs up and makes Ranma get off. She stands up, then grabs P-chan again who was trying to run away.  
Shampoo: You leave Shampoo alone!  
Ranma: Just give the pig back okay! I'm not here for YOU!  
Shampoo: That how Ranma feel about it?! Fine! Take your stupid pig!  
She throws P-chan at Ranma and trys to flee. Ranma catches P-chan, but instead of going home, he chases after Shampoo. Shampoo looks out of the corner of her eye and sees Ranma. She stops and turns around.  
Shampoo: Why you follow Shampoo?! You have pig, now go away!  
Ranma: So its true then?  
Shampoo stands with her hands at her side and stares down at the ground.  
Ranma: You're not after me anymore?  
Shampoo: Thats right!  
Ranma: Thats what I thought..  
He turns around and starts to walk off. P-chan looks a bit unhappy and then bites Ranma on his arm. Ranma jerks back and flings P-chan up. He squeals as Shampoo grabs him out of the air.  
Ranma: Hey! Get back here!  
Shampoo runs off with P-chan in her arms, back to the Cat Cafe.  
Ranma: This can't be happening...  
Akane: Didn't you get P-chan back YET?!  
Ranma turns around and sees Akane.  
Ranma: Eh? Give me a minute! I'll get him back, don't worry!  
Akane: Can't I trust you with anything?! I guess I'll just have to do this by myself!  
Ranma: Hey!  
They both run to the Cat Cafe while arguing to each other on the way. Shampoo just arrives at the Cat Cafe and walks through the door.  
Shampoo: Grandma, Shampoo back!  
Colone: Glad to hear. Huh? Are we having pork buns for dinner?  
Shampoo: This Shampoo's new fiance!  
She smiles happily.  
Colone: A pig is your fiance?  
Shampoo takes a bucket of warm water and poors it on P-chan which turns him into Ryoga. She gives him a big towel to wrap around him.  
Shampoo: No, Ryoga is Shampoo's new fiance.  
Mousse comes out from behind the counter and walks up to Ryoga and holds his hand.  
Mousse: Where have you been Shampoo???  
Shampoo looks at Mousse with a glare on her face. Ryoga smacks Mousse upside the head.  
Ryoga: I'm not Shampoo!  
Mousse fixes his glasses a little and sees Ryoga in front of him. He then pushes Ryoga's head down and steps on it and then holds Shampoo's hands.  
Mousse: My darling Shampoo!  
Ryoga punches Mousse off of him and gets up. Akane and Ranma rush into the Cat Cafe.  
Akane: Ryoga??  
Shampoo: What you two doing here?  
Akane: We've come to get P-chan back! What have you done with him?!  
Shampoo: Shampoo do nothing to P-chan!  
Ranma: Just give him back!  
Shampoo: You must defeat Shampoo in order to get pig back!  
Akane: Don't do it Ranma!  
Shampoo: If you want pig back, it only way!  
Ryoga sneaks behind the counter and looks for some cold water.  
Shampoo: Well?  
Ranma: Fine!  
Akane: Ranma!  
Ranma: I'm doing this for you, not P-chan.  
Akane watches as Ranma walks up to Shampoo.  
Akane: Ranma...  
Ranma: Lets get this over with. If I win, you give the pig back, and if I lose...  
Shampoo: Then pig stay with Shampoo.  
Ranma nods to Shampoo in agreement. Shampoo runs outside and Ranma follows her. Shampoo stops at a place very similar to the cursed springs, except it isn't cursed this time.  
Shampoo: Fight will take place here.  
Ranma: What do we have to do?  
Shampoo: Shampoo make it really simple. Whoever fall into water first, loses.  
Ranma: (to himself) this should be a piece of cake, being that me and my pop train like this all the time.  
Shampoo jumps up onto one of the bamboo sticks that is sticking out of the water, and Ranma does the same. They stare each other down for awhile. Akane and Mousse rush out to where Shampoo and Ranma are.  
Shampoo: Ranma ready?  
Akane: You better win this, Ranma!!  
Mousse: Yeah! Both of our futures depend on this!  
Akane looks at Mousse with a quesioned face.  
Akane: You WANT Ranma to win?  
Mousse: Of course.  
Akane: Even if Ranma DOES win, Shampoo will still be chasing after someone else, it won't change anything for you.  
Mousse: You're right! ....Ranma! I will defeat Shampoo!  
He begins to run, but Akane grabs him by his shirt.  
Akane: This isn't your fight right now.  
Mousse mumbles something to himself, then sits down.  
Both Shampoo and Ranma jump at each other but miss and land on a different bamboo stick. They keep doing this until finally Shampoo kicks Ranma in the stomach, causeing him to fall. He manages to grab ahold of one of the bamboo sticks and swing himself up again.  
Ranma: C'mon Shampoo! Is that all ya got?  
Shampoo: Shampoo just getting started!  
She rushes at him and swings her bonbori at him. She misses him when he moves to the side and falls toward the water.  
Ranma: heh..  
Mousse: Shampoo!!  
Ranma: What the?  
Ranma looks down to see Shampoo still holding onto one of the bamboo sticks. She kicks at the stick Ranma is on and causes it to fall. Ranma quickly jumps from one to another as Shampoo trys knocking down all of the sticks until there is only two left. They both remain standing on the last two.  
Ranma: This is it Shampoo!  
Shampoo: Go ahead. Make first move, unless you chicken...  
Ranma: I'm not chicken!  
Akane: Ranma! Don't listen to her! Remember, you're doing this for me!!  
Ranma nods to Akane and looks back at Shampoo with a smile. They both jump up into the air. Ranma snatches Shampoo's bonbori from her hand and swings it at her. He hits her on the back and lets her fall to the water while he still stands on one of the last remaining bamboo sticks.  
Akane walks over to Shampoo and kneels down beside her, then looks up at Ranma and smiles. She looks over to Mousse.  
Akane: The winner is Ranma!  
Mousse: Shampoo!!  
He rushes over to them and picks up the unconcious Shampoo. Ranma jumps down onto the dirt. Akane walks over to him and smiles.  
Akane: So I guess its back to Shampoo chasing after you again?  
Ranma: Yeah.  
Akane gasps.  
Ranma: Huh?  
Akane: Wheres P-chan??!  
Akane and Ranma run back to the Cat Cafe and find P-chan sitting on the counter. Akane rushes to P-chan and hugs him tightly.  
Akane: I'm so glad you're alright!  
P-chan squeals happily at Akane. He sticks his tongue out at Ranma. Ranma hits P-chan on the head quickly and turns the other way.  
Akane: Ranma!  
Ranma covers his head, waiting for Akane to hit him.  
Akane: Lets go.  
Ranma: Huh?  
Akane: What are you doing? You look as if I was gonna hit you or something.  
Ranma looks a little confused, but then follows Akane and P-chan home anyway.   
Its morning now, and the Tendo family is eating breakfast while Ranma and his dad train out back.  
Kasumi: More tea?  
She poors her dad some more tea and then sits down.  
Nabiki: So I guess things are back to normal, Akane?  
Akane: Yeah...but I kinda wish Shampoo would stop clinging to Ranma.  
Nabiki looks out to the backyard and sees Shampoo clinging onto Ranma in his girl form. Akane sighs, but then smiles. She pets P-chan on the head. Everyone can hear Ranma yelling at Shampoo.   
Akane: I wonder where Ryoga went to last night...  
P-chan looks up at Akane, then in front of himself, smiles, and winks.  
  
The End! 


End file.
